Drawn To the Shadows
by Spirit Eclipse Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Any bond forged can fray with ease if one isn't careful enough. However, no one can resist the seduction and allure that the darkness holds. The mysteries that lie in its veil can trick only the purest of heart and soul to fall privy to what resides inside of its shroud.


**_Hey y'all! It's Spirit here. My apologies for not updating any of my YGO fanfics as of late. I'm trying to only focus on two to three fanfics at a time while my main focus is my original series, Lunar Blitz. I hope that this doesn't disappoint anyone. I'm also working on collabs with my daughter, UmasenWolfDoragon. So, that's why updates might be a little slow. _**

**_This is a story and title I've been wanting to write for oh so long. The ships are going to be quite interesting I think since there are some new and usual ones. Hopefully I can do this without failing miserably at Monarch. *worried look* _**

**_So, let's go through the usual spiel of how things work when it concerns me writing fanfiction. It'll help you understand things I suppose. _**

**_I write primary in the third person perspective. I might go through scenes a little quick, but I try to keep the pace a steady one. _** **_Everyone writes the characters differently. I try to keep them true to the anime/manga, but I also like to put my own spin to them. This does mean sometimes things might be slightly OOC, but I try not to let it happen often. _** **_I own nothing except the plot and any OC's I end up using. _** **_This is an AU if you don't know that already by now._** **_Please keep any comments positive and constructive. I'm not perfect. I still got to improve on certain areas, but I like to hope that I am doing better as a writer. Besides, negativity does no one any good. _**

**_Alrighty, that's it. I hope that helps. Monarch is a ship I usually don't write. Why? Because I find it to be a hard one. I hope that I do a good job with this. Anyway, please remember to drop some kudos and leave some nice comments. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. **

**Pairings: Monarch, Ladder, Tender, Bronze, Revert, and Dragon. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual. **

**Dedicated: to my amazing, intelligent, and creative daughter, UmasenWolfDoragon who I love and adore to pieces. She inspires and motivates me to continue working on my fanfics and original works. I don't know what I'd do without her. **

**Drawn to the Shadows **

**Chapter 1: Invitation **

In Japen, there's a city known as Domino. Throughout the ages strange happenings occur in its streets. There are different factions in it. Those are the rich, the middle class, the poor, and even the red light district. Each has its complications and benefits along with its enemies and allies. However, the red light district is where the most crime happens. It's not that well under regulations of any sort of police there. It's where the drug rings, brothels, and so on are. People do their best to make ends meet by whatever means necessary. Sometimes that goes to different levels depending on what sort of job people can get.

A male about age twenty-five wakes up, feeling a few slivers of sunlight hit his face. Groaning in annoyance, he rolls onto his side. The last thing he wants right now is to b woken so early. Besides, his job isn't until the night shift. Getting a little more sleep, he gets up about ten in the morning. It's a fairly reasonable hour. When he gets up, he wears a pair of boxers and nothing else. Having a tone pale form, he doesn't have any shame. Why does he need that sort of bullshit anyway? He does work for the most popular brothel after all. Stepping into his kitchen, he makes a quick breakfast and pours a cup of coffee. The night before he usually puts it on for it to brew so it's ready for whenever he gets up. He lives here alone. Having tricolored hair that's mostly black with cimrson at the tips and lightning bolt bangs, he feels a few strands falling into his face. Discarding his morning meal for the moment, he feels like he needs to clean up first. Food can wait for him until he's done that, wondering what today might be like considering he doesn't have to appear the bar until around eleven that evening.

In his bathroom, he turns on the water, stripping off his boxers to step in. Releasing a sigh of contemned, he enjoys the hot spray against his body. When he finishes about twenty minutes later after washing his body and hair, he steps out with a towel around his waist. Going into his room again, he picks out his outfit for today. When he comes back home later before going to work, he'll need to switch into his uniform. It's not really a uniform, but the place has a certain sort of dress they require of employees that isn't limited. What he picks out for the day is a pair of leather pants, a dark blue shirt, and a pair of laced up leather boots. yeah, majority of his wardrobe is leather. So, what? It's just what he likes. Putting on his clothes along with a fresh pair of boxers, he leaves his room for good for the day, heading back into the living room to enjoy his breakfast, reaching over to pull his phone out of the charger to check his messages and email. Taking a sip of coffee while scrolling through the latter since he already saw and responded to his unanswered texts, he furrows his brows at a specific email. Usually sometimes a junk email or two might slip through into his inbox. The title of this particular message sets him on end as if static electricity has caught onto him or something of that nature. Unable to place his finger on it, he decides to at least check it out. There's no telling if this might actually be important.

The message reads: _Hello Mr. Sennen, _

_I know who you are. We have been watching you carefully. Fortunately, for you, you are a special case. We are selecting you for testing. _

"What the hell?" Breathes out Yami in disbelief, reading further into its contents.

_This testing will be in a nondescript facbility. You will be a part of a group of six. You will be given further information if you accept this. If you choose to respond there won't be an answer. This is a yes or no offer. _

_Besides, do you really want to deny what you can find here at our establishment? The Necrophades Institute is a place where you can find exactly who you're looking for, but the cost is dire if you accept to continue seeking out the person you find. _

_We'll be in touch, darling. _

_Sincerely, _

_Z _

With his brows still in a furrowing posture, he sighs, "What do I have to lose? Yeah, that's right, I got nothing left holding me here. How can this be even possible?"

Looking over the email again, he decides to throw caution at the wind. Responding with an affirmation of agreeing to this, he's given a response email. Taken aback by this, he guesses that they do give out a second email if the sender either agrees or declines the offer being given. Still, he feels like he needs to be careful about this, wondering what sort of place that this might be. There's no telling although he'll surely find out soon.

_Hello again, Mr. Sennen. I see you're being smart at agreeing to this offer of mine. You know that place yo uwork at? You never once really met your boss, correct? Well, meet me after your shift. I can assure you that you'll come across the person for you as your first client of the night. I hope you don't disappoint him…._

_Sincerely, _

_Z _

"What sort of game is at play here?' Asks Yami to himself in exasperation, still feeling kind of confused by this, hoping he's not making some sort of mistake by signing up to it. "But whoever this is seems to know me. They are even correct about me not knowing who my boss is."

Closing his email app on his phone, he closes his eyes for a moment. It already feels like the day has gone by when it's still the morning hours. He wonders how he's going to get through the day when it's nagging on his mind that he wants to find out the identity of his boss and the sender of the strange email. Trying to put it out of his head, he goes about his day like usual even though his mind keeps going back to how tonight might play out. It's true that part of his studies at the brothel aside from dealing out drinks at the bar is attending to clients. it's something he enjoys the thrill of. Besides, his clients always treat him well with the time he has with them including the pay he's given. ti's why he's able to afford such a luxury apartment here. It's not the most ideal place to be with the crime happening in this part of the city, but it's where he along with others call it home. Arriving back after doing his errands, he waits until the clock reaches the time for him to roll on out to his workplace. Gathering his belongings to change in when he gets there, Yami can't help except to grow anxious about how all of this might play out. For all he knows whoever this might be is signing him up for some sort of shady business.

When he has his belongings in hand, he leaves his apartment, locking up behind him to go back into the streets. On his person aside from his day clothes, he has his phone, keys, and wallet on hand in its hidden compartment on his clothes so very few can steal from him if anyone even tries. When he arrives at the club, he goes to the dressing rooms for employees. Changing out of his day clothes into his work ones, he does feel some heat rise into his cheeks. It always does cause that sort of reaction in him with what it is he and others have to wear here. It's quite revealing, but it shows all the good accessories that anyone can offer to others here that have come for a good time. It It's pretty much a chastity belt with no shirt, but on the feet are a pair of stockings and heels. Most employees here have the option to go with a drag touch on the uniform to use. When he's done changing into his work clothes, he exits out, making sure his belongings are in his lockbox and put in the nomination for the locker to shut and click close, knowing that no one wil steal his shit. Why does he worry so much about it anyway? Heading out of there into the club itself, he goes to whoever is on duty at the bar at the moment, knowing they will be able to tell him who his first client is for the night. Each time he's here there's no telling what sort of person he might have to entertain including what sort of rules they might have for him to comply to. Fortunately, he sees that Anzu is on duty. The brown haired woman gives a smile to him, wearing a sports bra and lace panties along with similar stockings though uses stilettos instead of the usual heeled boot. Aside from that while men have a chastity belt, women have something different. It's only done with consent of course. Besides, some are unable to find relief by their own devices sometimes. It depends on if they feel in the mood or have the right equipment on hand to pleasure themselves with. So, with women upon their consent usually have a bullet vibrator in their genitals that changes vibration levels and intensity each hour.

"Hey, you got your first client waiting in your room," says Anzu, having a good idea what he's hoping for, wearing a crotchless pair of leggings aside from her usual uniform, not liking the draft when she doesn't have something there though doesn't mind just using a sports bra for the top portion.

"Gotcha," nods Yami. "Thanks."

"No problem," smiles Anzu, watching him leave though frowns in concern, hoping he'll be ok with whoever he has to service tonight.

"Can I get a whiskey?" A blonde haired woman with sapphire eyes asks, having a slender build along with a large bust, wearing a revealing red dress with black trim along with a pair of stiletto heels.

"Oh, sure," nods Anzu, filling up a glass though can't help herself at sneaking glances at the other woman from time to time, sliding the full glass over to her when she finishes. "Can you guess what extra ingredient I added? Anyone who does get it correct gets me for the night."

"Really?" Lifting a brow, the blonde has a small smirk creasing her lips. "Hmm, cinnamon?"

"Yep," grins Anzu. "Meet me upstairs in my room in five minutes."

"Sure, hun. I'll be there… I hope you'll be a sight to see when I arrive… Something tells me that you do like to surprise others."

()()()()()()

When Yami reaches his private room to service clients, he feels apprehension grow in the pit of his stomach. Mustering all of his courage, he reaches over to open the door, walking in to see who it might be this time. Who he sees is someone he doesn't recognize nor is one of his regulars. The man waiting there for him has mostly gold hair with black underneath and crimson at the tips, sporting a sculpturesque form with caramel bronze skin and violet eyes, wearing formfitting leather clothes though they have an Egyptian spin to them. Blinking a few times, Yami does a double take, feeling heat rush to his cheeks at realizing that this must be the one he has to attend to. Usually these sort of jobs aside from tending to the bar and dancing in one of the cages and poles tends to rake in a sufficient amount of yen. Hearing the door open, the man turns around to see Yami standing there in the doorway just staring at him. Smirking, he takes a step or two closer to him.

"Ah, I see it's you," he says in his baritone voice, seeming to be an octave lower than Yami's.

"Y-Yeah," admits Yami with a nod, moving a little further inside, closing and locking the door behind him. "So, what do you want? Usually each client has their own sort of kinks they like. The equipment for whatever you want is on hand in here anyway."

"I see," notes the other man thoughtfully. "I'm Atem Kodai."

"Yami Sennen," replies the ruby-eyed man, moving to walk around Atem to get to the bed, pulling out the bag of supplies that is always kept in here aside from the other private rooms here. "So, what will it be?"

"Do you have some rope?" Asks Atem curiously, walking over to stand beside him.

The way he stands so closely makes Yami's breath hitch in the back of his throat. The heat emanating off of him makes his own rise up, making him a little more anxious to just get this over and done with even though it most likely will last a while. Atem ghosts his hand along Yami's arm, causing goosebumps to form without warning. Leaning in close, yami can smell the aftershave and his natural scent on him, making his cheeks turn a darker shade of scarlet, anticipating what sort of time they might have together. There really is no telling how well this night is going to go. Besides, afterwards he has to meet up with his boss.

"Well? Let's not waste any more time than necessary. I know we'll have an exotic time together."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! Oh yes I am surely a tease for leaving y'all hanging. Tee hee hee _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed. I plan to work on this weekly if I can, but Monarch is a hard ship for me to write personally. So, let's hope that it's a good start. Hehes _**

**_Anyway, the next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_**


End file.
